1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aid for use in golf putting and, in particular, to an aid for maintaining the golfer's legs in a substantially fixed position to steady the golfer's stance and reduce body sway.
2. Prior Art
In golfing, one of the most difficult techniques to learn is the art of putting. The golfer in putting must assume and maintain a comfortable and stable posture and must control his swing so that the stroke of the club will be uniform and accurate.
Various mechanical aids have been used in the past to help golfers learn how to putt accurately and consistently.
While these devices may provide some assistance in putting, they have been found to be of no assistance in steadying the golfer's stance and in reducing the swaying of the golfer's body.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved aid for golf putting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved golf putting aid which will steady the golfer's stance and reduce body sway.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved golf putting aid which is compact, economical and readily portable.